a great christmas
by alpha and omega s
Summary: Kate and Humphrey celebrate Christmas with her cubs, with family and friends, is a dry duty of Humphrey


**A great Christmas**

**Christmas is a story of Humphrey , Kate and her cubs , it is the duty of Humphrey sequel , I hope you enjoy it , by the way TheChriZ1995 , gave me permission to use some ideas I use in your story What's Christmas ?**

**Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Kate : When I woke up , I felt a cold draft coming from the entrance, when I looked it was snowing note , I come closer to each other Humphrey for warmth , look and saw that our children were asleep , "I can not believe that school alphas start in three weeks, " I thought, usually begins in winter, but Humphrey decided it was better to spend the holidays with their families and then opened with alphas school , I knew that we wanted to ask them to be range

Humphrey : When I woke up I saw Kate lost in thought as he looked at our children, " when you think " I asked gently

Kate : I was shocked when I heard, he had felt when he awoke, " I just think that they have grown so fast," I said

Humphrey : " I know, will soon go to school alphas " I said a little sad

Kate : "We must ask ," I said

Humphrey : I sighed and told him , " I know, I 'll do after breakfast ," I said

Kate : I nodded , we both went to the room where we kept a caribou , take it out and then woke our children

Humphrey : when we finished breakfast he told them , "Your mom and I must ask you a very important question," I said

Hope , " which is " I asked curious

Kate : " alphas school starts in a few weeks , we want to know that range , Alpha or Omega " ask them

Humphrey : " no matter what the range will have to love alike " I said fondly , I saw all began to think, had already explained to them that made each range

Hope: " I want to be omega " I said

Reiz "I Alpha " I told them

Star: " I also want to be an Alpha" I told them

Tristan: " I prefer omega " I told them

Silver : "I want to be an Alpha" I told them

Nova: I kept thinking more than others , when I had finally decided I saw all looked at me with a look of anticipation, " I want to be an Alpha" I told them

Kate : "Well, Reiz , Star, Silver, and Nova are going to school alphas " I told them happy

Hope: " so we will not see our brothers for a while" I said sadly

Humphrey : " not necessarily, the training will take place in the former territory of the central herd, we can all go , it is also our duty as leaders to monitoring and training , so they will surely taught along with other alphas " explain them

Tristan: " so we can go " I asked

Kate : clear, plus there is even more to live there, will surely have several friends " I said smiled

Humphrey : I saw all smiled , " but I want you to understand something when they become alphas have responsibilities to fulfill , so it will be busy ," I said

Nova: " mean dad " I said nodding

Kate : " why I want this Christmas extra special for everyone," they said smiling

Humphrey : "We have some things to do , so I can go out and play today," I said smiling

Kate : " remember, to be back at sunset " I told them , I saw nodded and went to find his friends

Humphrey : When you were asked , " do first "

Kate : " I'll get a good tree, while going to get something special for dinner" I said

Humphrey : " you mean special " I asked a little confused

Kate : " looking for something that is very delicious , and almost have never eaten or " explain it

Humphrey : " I understand , I'll ask Scoot suddenly have any idea," I said

Kate : " Which reminds me , invite to spend Christmas with us," he remembered

Humphrey : " I will not forget ," I said , nodding

Meanwhile Starred and Hope

Hope : We were looking for Daisy to play when we got to the cave where he lives with his father saw " good morning sir, Daisy is " asked about

Hutch : "of course Star, and call it" I said smiling, enter the cave and saw his mother Daisy , "Honey, Star and Hope are out ," I said

Daisy : " Thanks Dad ," I said as he left

Niky : "Honey, but think about what we talked about ," I said

Daisy : " I will mom, see you later " I said

Niky : "Remember back before dark ," I said

Daisy : " I will mom," I said, then I went out and I found my friends , "Hi girls," the salute

Hope: "Hi Daisy ," I said smiling

Star: "Hi Daisy , just need to go for Snow " I said cheerfully

Daisy : "let " them I smiled as I walked I could not help thinking about what my parents told me

Hope: " are you okay " I asked to see what was thoughtful

Daisy : I returned to reality and told them , " I just thought of one thing that my parents told me"

Star: " should be important to see how thoughtful you were " told

Daisy : "Yes, it's about alphas school , they asked me if I wanted to go, or stay and be a omega " explain them

Hope: " I see , if our parents asked us the same thing this morning," I said

Daisy : "and choose " I asked curious

Star: " I chose to be an Alpha" I said proud

Star: " I preferred to be omega " I said

Daisy : " I'm not sure , it is difficult to be Alpha also do not know if I can get away from my parents so long " they explain , "understand " I said

Star: " I imagine it must be hard, but being Alpha also has sales, but that depends on each person ," I said

Hope: "It is true ," I said nodding

Daisy " and his brothers who chose " ask them , wanted to know more because he had chosen Reiz

Star: " all chose to be less alphas Tristan" I said

Daisy : " I understand ," I said , nodding , " if I go to school alphas could spend more time with Reiz " I thought, " certainly does not give you sorrow not see his parents for three months," ask them

Star: "remember that our dad are the leaders of the pack , they will be supervising the training , so we will not be away from them " to explain

Daisy : "There you are lucky , but I have to think about it " I said

Hope: " both nod and continue on our way to the cave of my uncles

Meanwhile Humphrey

Humphrey : walk to the cave of Scoot , when I saw him sitting watching the snow fall , "Hi Scoot " greets

Scoot : "Hi Humphrey, what brings you here " ask him

Humphrey : "are two things , the first is to invite a small Christmas party we are organizing " I said smiling

Scoot : " I'd love to go, but if my brother can go , it's been too long since the last time you celebrate Christmas," I said

Humphrey : " insist that, Christmas is to spend with the family," I said smiling

Scoot : "thank you" I said smiling, " by the way and what is the second thing ," I asked

Humphrey , " Kate asked me to get something special for dinner , I was wondering if you had any idea " to explain

Scoot: "if I have some ideas, many humans eat this holiday season a bird known as turkey" I told them

Humphrey : "and where do I get one " I asked curious

Scoot : " the closest place is to the south as a thirty-three miles," I said

Humphrey : " be a long walk " sighed

Scoot : " that you complain, you can make the trip in minutes " I said

Humphrey : " I know, but I thought it would be traveling before Christmas " will explain

Scoot : "I understand," I said

Humphrey : "Well , see you tonight," I said before I

Meanwhile Kate

Kate : walk in search of a good tree , looking for one that was nice, but it can fit in the cave while walking I saw a tree, it was perfect , " that is ," I said smiling , I approached him and a clean cut fell to the ground, picked it up and carefully began to drag as I walked I met Garth and Lilly, " hello to the two" I said smiling

Garth : "Hi Kate" the salute

Lilly : "Hi Kate, you do," I said

Kate : " just getting a good tree for tonight " I smiled them

Garth : " I understand, and coyote " ask him

Kate : "getting dinner," I said, " of course, will come true " ask them

Lilly : "Of course , we did not miss it " I said smiling

Kate : " that good," I said cheerful

Garth : "See you tonight, we were taking a walk ," I said

Kate : "Okay , see you " I said and continue my way to my cave and Humphrey

Meanwhile with Nova , Tristan, Silver, Reiz , Storm and his friends

Tristan: " you think our parents plan for tonight " you ask my brothers

Silver: " I do not know , but it sure will be incredible," I said

Nova: "It is true , they are amazing , it is also our first Christmas " they said excitedly

Reiz : "It is true is our first Christmas , that emotion," I said with excitement

" They will come and play " ask a young wolf eight months

Nova. "We Dian " I said

Meanwhile Humphrey

Humphrey : very late Scoot where you could get those turkeys as hyper use my potential only take a little over three minutes to reach the site told me look for a few minutes, when I saw many birds in a valley, " these turkeys should be " I thought , I stealthily approach them , " with about four should be enough " I thought

Meanwhile Kate

Kate : I had finally reached the cave, carefully leave it aside , " and will do to keep it standing and will not fall " ask me

Light: " I have an idea," I said

Kate , " which is" ask him

Light: "You can make a hole to stick it in the ground" to explain

Kate : "It is a good idea," I said, smiling and began to do so after the tree was finally set , I said " I do not know why but something is missing "

Luz : " suddenly some decoration " I said

Kate : " like" asked

Luz : "what some of these areas that humans use to decorate their trees, as we saw the other day on patrol " I suggested

Kate : "Good idea, but where do I get one of those " I asked

Luz : " Humphrey was doing some wood , and were going with berry juice , are in the room made recently," I said

Kate : " always thinking about us," I thought with a smile, and I could see from several areas on one side of the cave, "perfect" I said happily as the collected

Meanwhile with cubs

Dian : " and we do now," ask them

Nova: " What if we slip into winter" I suggested

Silver : "It is a great idea ," I said excitedly

Reiz : " I think it's perfect ," he said smiling

Tristan: "It will be better with all this snow ," I said

Dian : " that's like tobogganing, " ask them

Nova: "It is a game that my dad invention together with friends," I said

Silver : "If it's fun and " added

Dian : " that is " I asked curious

Tristan: " one looks a hollow shell , up a hill , get on it and slides " to explain

Reiz : "have to prove it, believe us ," I said

"If you do what I say" a dark golden wolf fur, with white veins, and clear yellow eyes, called Drent

Nova: "the first thing to do is find a big enough crust for all " I told them

Reiz : all start looking while walking I bumped into something making me fall , "that I stumbled " I asked as I stood up , I saw it was a large mound of snow, when cleaning snow note was a bark, " guys I found a ' I said excitedly while her out of the snow

Silver: as we approached we saw that he had found the crust Reiz, " will serve perfectly " they said smiling

Tristan: "it is true , well done brother ," I said smiling

Reiz : proudly smiled , and I said , "Help me drag it to the top of the hill "

Nova: all nodded and together we began to drag after dragging thirty minutes , we reached the top

Tristan: " as dad makes it look so easy," I said as he caught his breath

Silver " is because it's Dad ," I said

Nova: "It is true , we all know there is no stronger wolf dad " I said

Dian : " and now that " they ask

Reiz , " we got and we slip " will explain

Dian : I nodded and we all got in the cortex

Nova: "ready" ask them, I saw all nodded Push the trunk with enough force to begin to slide

Dian : quickly gain speed, " this is great " I said excited

Silver: " I know," I said smiling

Tristan: " tree," I said

Reiz : "You have to go to the bathroom " ask him

Tristan: "no tree " yelled while pointing forward

Nova: " right " I said

Silver : "no left" I told them

Dian : " Move now " I said

Nova: " good left" I said

Silver : "no you were right , best right " I said

Tristan: all went to a different side making the trunk wobble when we hit the tree began to spin out of control, we all started yelling when we hit a rock causing all fly away, we all fell in different places, less bad snow cushioned the blow, try to stand up but was very dizzy and fell back again

Star: we were playing when suddenly saw my brothers and their friends go at high speed with a trunk , " were my brothers " ask

Hope: " I think if " I said, all I watched as they continued until they collided, "let's see if they are good," said concerned them

Daisy : all nodded and approached to check on him , I saw Reiz in a mound of snow , I approached him and help

Reiz : When I left the snow was a little dizzy so I just went , and end up falling on someone , when I looked I saw it was about Daisy, and our faces were only inches from touching, "sorry" I said blushing as I got it

Daisy : " okay , it was an accident," I said a little flushed

Nova: after I stop, I saw Reiz and Daisy had been sitting opposite each other facing the other way , " what about you two " ask them as I approached

"Nothing ," said Daisy quickly and Reiz

Nova: "ok" I said a little confused them

Snow: " all is well " ask them

Silver: " a little dizzy but " I told

Hope: I saw that the others were the same, so I breathed a sigh of relief, " should practice more," I said jokingly

Silver: " that funny sister " I said sarcastically

Hope: smiled and said , " I know "

Meanwhile Humphrey

Humphrey: I was already back home had captured five bucks , which was more than enough , after five minutes had reached the territory, I decided to rest using the hyper potential while walking I found something in the snow, I picked it up and saw that was a gold star , with a silver center , when you look closely had a sort of sheet tied on one end , when I noticed closely, I saw that I said something, "Happy Christmas to Kate and Humphrey, the Large "I smiled at the gift , " thank you " I said, then walked on a few minutes until you reach the cave of Kate and myself, " hello beautiful " he said as he put the turkey in the food room

Kate : " Hello handsome " I said smiling as I approached , " as I was" asked

Humphrey : "Well , a long walk , but got a few bucks ," I said

Kate : " turkeys " ask him

Humphrey : " Scoot told me that is what some humans eat at this time of year and it is very delicious " to explain

Kate : " if Scoot said , but you have to go where I have not seen these birds here," I said a little confused

Humphrey : " I had to do or long trip, but worth it," I said smiling, then look at the tree that brought Kate , "I am very nice " the compliment

Kate : "thank you" I said smiling, " but I feel that something is missing ," I said

Humphrey : watch him closely and noticed that the glass was very empty, " I think I know you need " I said, as he showed the star that gave us the Great " how about this for the cup " I suggested

Kate : I saw what I had, was a beautiful star made of gold, with the center made of silver , "is perfect , it will look very beautiful on the tree " I said, smiling , " but where you get asked curious

Humphrey : " I met her on the road, we steered the Great as a Christmas gift " to explain

Kate : "It is very kind ," he said smiling

Humphrey : "You do the honors ," I said as he gave the star

Kate : I smiled and grabbed the star, "thank you" I said

Humphrey : " let me help you , get on my back ," I said affectionately

Kate : I nodded and climbed on his back , stretch me until I could put the star, when I get off I said affectionately , " thanks love "

Humphrey : "It is nothing," he said smiling

Kate : Look for the entrance and saw it was already dusk , " the boys must already be back "

Humphrey : " you're right, you should not take " I said

Meanwhile on the other side of Jasper

Storm: " I found you " I told Reiz

Reiz , " who lack to find" ask him

Storm: " just miss my sister," I said

Reiz , " it will be difficult with all this snow can hide very well," I said looking around

Storm: " maybe not so difficult," I said smiling

Reiz , " you mean " I asked a little confused

Storm: " look over there " I said pointing to a mound of snow

Reiz , "It 's just a mound of snow ," I said a little confused

Storm: " few snowdrifts have a red tufts " I whispered

Reiz , "I understand," I said , nodding

Storm: "We go and follow my lead " I said as I approached , " which may be my sister ," I said with a wink

Reiz : I chuckled when I realized that I wanted to do , " I have no idea ," I said

Storm: " what if we rest a moment and we slip into the mound," he said

Reiz : " I'm okay ," I said , nodding

Snow: "tall, I'm here," I said quickly as he left the snow

Storm: Reiz and I were both us laughing , " I found you sister," I said laughing

Snow: " I cheated " I resent

Reiz : nodded while laughing

Snow: " pay me " I said as I lunged at them, making everyone started shooting

Storm: when we stop filming me , and I said smiling " calm down it was just a joke "

Snow: "jajaja, was not funny" I said even bother

Storm: " I understand why you want to be Alpha do not have sense of humor ," I said smiling

Snow: "not true , if I have a sense of humor it " I said

Storm: "aja" I said as I rolled my eyes

Snow: I growled

Reiz " calm down and the two are brothers should not fight , especially at this time of year , Christmas is to be together as a family ," I told them , I saw that both were silent until Storm speak

Storm: "Sorry sister , I did not bother ," I said apologetically

Snow: " I accept your apology, and I 'm sorry I reacted like " I also told apologetically

Reiz : smiled as I could reconcile , "we sure others are waiting " I said

Snow: both nodded and returned to where they were all

Nova: " because it took so much" ask them when they arrived

Storm: " take a while to find them," I said

Snow: " they want to do now," ask them

Hope: " I actually think we should already restore " I said looking at them the sky was turning orange

Silver: "It is true , we were told to return at sunset " I told them

Storm: "Okay , see you tomorrow " I said a little sad because they had to go

Nova: we all said goodbye and headed to our cave , when we saw our parents sitting outside the cave looking at landscape

Humphrey : I saw our children coming , " as I was" asked them smiling

Tristan: " well , we had fun ," I said cheerfully

Hope: "If we play many games with our friends," they said smiling

Kate : " I'm glad you had fun , but it better come before they get sick ," I said

Nova: nodded and walked to the cave, when suddenly we saw the big tree decorated , " and that tree " I asked curious

Kate : "It's a Christmas tree ," they said smiling

Star : "It's very beautiful," I said, had heard of them but never seen one in person

Humphrey , " his mother brought him and decorum " I told them

Silver: " Mom , you stay very cute " I said astonished

Star : "It's true, it's very beautiful," I said impressed

Kate : " thank you very much , but it was his father who did the decor" I told them

Humphrey : " only the spheres" I told them

Star: " but you were very nice ," I said

Nova: " it is certainly that, it is upon you " ask them

Humphrey : look up and notice a Mistletoe , " had not noticed " I said smiling

Kate : I smiled and we both share a kiss

Silver: " could not do that in private" as we watched them ask away

Humphrey : It is a tradition to kiss under the mistletoe " they explain , I saw nodded , " well you better get ready " I said

Reiz , " to " I asked curious

Humphrey : " for the party," I said cheerfully

Kate : "If your father and I invited some friends and family to spend Christmas with us," they explain

Hope: " Sounds fun," I said cheerfully

Humphrey : " yes it is" I said smiling, then Kate and I took some pineapples to comb

Kate : after half an hour had finished combing , " ready " I smiled to them shortly after I arrived and Toocs Scoot , " welcome " I said cheerful

Toocs : " Thanks for inviting us " I told them

Scoot : " we brought this," I said as he handed one berry pudding

Humphrey : "thanks, but that is " I asked confused

Scoot : " pudding berries, is a very rich dessert " to explain

Kate : "many thanks , we'll leave the other food" I said as I picked up the crust in the form of bark, and leaves in a rectangular rock about a foot high and about two feet long , where there were several berries but sweet flavor, and a bowl of maple sap

Humphrey : shortly after my parents arrived , "Hi dad " I said cheerful

Blaze: " Hello everyone " I said cheerful

Moon: " Merry Christmas " I said smiling

Silver : "hello grandparents " they said smiling

Blaze: "Hi Silver , as you state," ask him

Silver: "Very well," they said smiling

Blaze , " and like the others are " ask them

Nova: " great grandparents " Jolly told them , I watched as the others nodded

Humphrey : while our children talked to their grandparents , I'm Hutch , Niky and Daisy, " I'm glad you have decided to come," I said

Hutch : " if you do not lose," I said smiling

Kate : " I'm glad to see you " I said as I approached

Niky : " also , Kate ," he said smiling

Kate : "Star and Hope are there if you want to go play with them," I told Daisy

Daisy : " Thanks lady ," I said , and then I went in to them , "Hi girls," the salute

Star: "Hi Daisy, good to see you ," I said cheerfully

Daisy : "equally " they said smiling

Hope: " I did not know you were coming ," I said

Daisy : "I did not , my parents told me when I get to the cave ," I said

Star: " I'm glad it will be a fun Christmas ," I said cheerfully

Humphrey : shortly after I saw Andrea and Candu arrived, " Hello to the two" I said cheerful

Andrea : "hello cousin " I said cheerful

Candu : " Thanks for inviting us ," he said smiling

Humphrey : "nothing , glad you could make me " I said

Kate : I was talking to Niky , when you notice that Andrea had arrived and Candu , " and come " I told Niky , and where they went to , they ask , knowing that Andrea had " Hello both, as the puppies are " two months of pregnancy

Andrea : "Okay, are grown a lot," I said , stroking my belly cheerful

Kate : " I 'm glad to hear it ," I said smiling

Humphrey , " and how long should be born " ask them curious

Andrea : " Sally : he said that in less than a month," I said

Kate : " Cute puppies will surely be a " told them cheerful

Candu : "If we have no doubt that," I said smiling

Humphrey : we saw both went to talk with others , shortly after Sally and Rick saw that we get , " Good to see you " I said smiling

Kate : "If they agree , as is" I told them

Rick : "Very well," I said cheerful

Sally : "Yes, we also have great news , but we will expect everyone to say it " I said

Kate : "must be important," I said

Rick : "this is " I smiled them

Humphrey : " curiosity killed me that " I said jokingly

Sally : I chuckled and said , " but still have to wait ," I said smiling

Kate : "We talk later , the last guests are coming " I smiled them

Salty : nodded and we went to talk to his brother and Scoot

Kate : headed to the input we receive Winston , Eve , Tony, Thasha , Lilly , Garth Snow and Storm, I said cheerful " I really am glad that you have come "

Eve : "no we lose," I said smiling

Lilly : "It is true , we regret the delay " told them

Humphrey : " it does not matter , what matters is that you have come ," I said smiling

Winston : "They stay nicely decorated " the compliment as he watched the cave

Kate : " thanks " I said them proud

Humphrey : Look through the entrance and notice that a large cloud was about to cover the moon, " that is not good and can not see anything," I thought a little worried

Scoot : I approached Humphrey note that looked a little worried at the sky when you look understood why he was worried , " do not worry I'll take care of that," I said

Humphrey : " seriously as " I asked a little curious

Scoot : look at the tree and said , "is a cute star , I gave my father the truth"

Humphrey : "Yes, because" I said a little confused on where I wanted to get

Scoot : "It is not an ordinary star, has a bit of magic in it " to explain

Humphrey : At this point I'm not surprised , "I said , " and that is all "I asked curious

Scoot : " when there is no moonlight 'll see " I said smiling

Humphrey nodded and looked at him closely, when the moon was covered by the nine , I saw that the star began to lighten , hard enough to illuminate the entire cave, "Amazing" I said surprised

Scoot : " yes it is " I said smiling

Humphrey smiled and we approached and saw all surprised by the star, "was a gift from the Great" they explain , I saw all nodded

Sally : Rick and I , we went to the center of the room

Rick : " can remain silent for a minute, we have important news to tell you " I said respectfully

Sally : I saw silent and we all paid attention , " we wanted to say is that Rick and I are going to have puppies " I said cheerfully

Humphrey : all applaud them and congratulate them closer to

Kate : " Sally congratulations " I said cheerful

Niky : " if congratulations " he said smiling

Lilly : I'm really happy for you , "I said cheerful

While the girls were congratulating Sally , the men approached Rick to congratulate

Humphrey : "Congratulations ," he said smiling

Garth : " if congratulations , but you're ready for what's coming " ask him

Rick : "I'm a little nervous, but I'm also very happy to become a father " I said cheerfully

Winston : " that's okay , I'm also sure to be a good father ," I said smiling

Rick : "gracias" he said smiling

Kate : after congratulating the two , all still talking to each other, until I saw that it was time for dinner, " Humphrey aid me" I said

Humphrey : "Of course ," I said nodding , we get both turkeys and told them , "It 's time for dinner ," I saw came and sat in a circle

Scoot : " before starting , I want to thank you Kate and Humphrey for inviting us to this event , we are happy to be accompanied at Christmas " told them happy

Toocs : " I agree , thank you very much " I told them

Humphrey : I saw all thanked us , and I said cheerfully , " I really am glad to have you here , this holiday season is the best moment with friends and family ," then everyone started eating

Daisy : When finished eating everyone kept having fun , I was playing with my friends when suddenly crash into Reiz, " I'm sorry " I said blushing a little

Reiz " quiet " I said also a little flushed

Daisy : "Twice in one day, who would say " joke

Reiz : I chuckled and said , " you're right "

Kate : I saw Daisy and Reiz, speaking, note that were right under the mistletoe, I motioned to her to look up Daisy

Daisy : When I saw that Kate was telling me to look up when I did note that we were under the mistletoe

Reiz : Daisy looked up I saw that , so I decided to see what was there, when I did, I said blushing a bit , " we seem to be under the mistletoe "

Daisy : "if you note , you know that means " I asked with a small smile as she blushed more

Reiz , " if I know," I said, still blushing , gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

Daisy : I smiled at what he did, and gave him a real kiss

Reiz : I was surprised by what he did but also happy, but only lasted a few seconds , he was amazing

Daisy: I saw that he had a big smile on his face, "merry Christmas" I said before going back to where my friends

Reiz: "merry Christmas" I said softly as she watched her friends would while smiling

Kate : I smiled when I saw

Humphrey : " Reiz think has a girlfriend," he said smiling

Kate : " I knew that would happen , but not so soon," I confessed , I saw nodded and said , " I will talk with Andrea"

Humphrey : "Okay, would you talk to Winston " I said, I saw that it was where he went to where he was resting Andrea , and I went to where Winston, " as this gentleman" asked

Winston : " Humphrey very well , it was a big party," I said

Humphrey : " thank you very much ," he said smiling

Winston : " surely you like Christmas," he said smiling

Humphrey : "now , a few years ago, it was not," I said a little sad to remember

Winston : " if I remember , must have been difficult at this time " I said

Humphrey , " and it was, but thanks to you it was not that bad ," I said smiling

Flash back three years before

Winston : was December 24 , and it was snowing pretty, everyone was already in their hot caves and their families , a few days ago organized a great hunt for everyone to eat well at this time , and having these days off , I was out because I wanted some fresh meat for my family , although it was difficult , it was worth it because it had a good caribou for dinner, as she dragged him to my cave , I could make a gray point on, when I approached I saw that Humphrey was dragging a little frozen meat , " Humphrey hello " politely greets

Humphrey : "hello sir " greet him with respect as he dropped the meat

Winston : " you do here in this cold and this time " I asked curious, was very rare that a puppy was out with all this cold

Humphrey : " I was just looking for something for dinner" I said

Winston : " did you know that recently a great hunt , suddenly there's something better than that frozen meat ," I said

Humphrey : " I know sir , I come from there, but all that stopped me" I told him a little sad

Winston : " why, but as " I asked confused

Humphrey : " I got to wait for everyone to take a piece of meat , and how many took much meat to feed their families at Christmas and I 'm just a puppy stopped last" I explained sadly , " but food is food, although palette is meat " joke

Winston : I laughed a little at his joke , but I felt bad for him , starting a little catch caribou meat , and gave it " takes" I said smiling

Humphrey smiled gratefully and said , " thank you very much sir "

Winston : "It 's nothing," I said smiling , seeing how happy he put it, " you want me to come to your cave " asked

Humphrey : " I would not want to interrupt what I was doing ," I said

Winston : " at all, just going to my cave , I shall also pass " I said smiling

Humphrey : " thank you sir " I said cheerful

Winston : started walking , until we reached the cave Humphrey, when I looked inside , I noticed that I had not put a single decoration, " do not you decorate your cave " asked

Humphrey : " so that , Christmas is something families " I said sadly

Winston : " I did not want to bother you ," I said as I realized my mistake

Humphrey : "nothing happens sir, thanks for the meat and the company," I said as I entered

Winston : " is not that going to do then " ask him

Humphrey : " I was just going to dinner and go to sleep " I said

Winston : "Well, see you tomorrow ," I said

Humphrey : "see you tomorrow " I said goodbye

Winston : while walking could not let me feel sorry for Humphrey , when it comes to my cave saw my family waiting , " brought some fresh meat " I said cheerful

Eve: all smile when we saw him , "Hi honey," I said smiling

Winston : " I regret the delay," I said

Kate : "No matter ," I said

Lilly : "If the point is that you're with us Dad" I said cheerful

Winston : all smiled and started eating

Eve: note that while we ate something bothered him when we finished eating I approached him and asked , " bothering "

Winston : " that 's nothing ," I said not to worry

Eve: " I know you know that something is wrong ," I said affectionately

Winston : " Humphrey just thought " I said

Eve: " what about the " I asked

Winston : " when I was walking home I found him dragging a little frozen meat , he told me he was all she got , I gave him a little that he had, and accompany him to his cave , but I feel bad to think you are that this alone especially at Christmas " explain

Eve: " I understand you, also I feel sorry ," I said

Kate : "because I do not get invited to spend Christmas with us," I suggested

Winston : " we hear " ask him

Kate : " only the last part ," I said

Eve: " I agree with Kate, would be a nice gesture ," I said smiling

Winston : I smiled and told them , " and fly" and I went to the cave of Humphrey, when between vi asleep at the back of the cave , shivering violently from the cold , carefully I approached him, and gently push , " Humphrey wakes " I said softly

Humphrey : yawn , and when I opened my eyes I saw Winston, " good morning sir " I said as I got up , ( sneeze )

Winston : " I come to ask you if you want to spend Christmas with us," ask him

Humphrey : " I would not be a hassle sir," I said, ( sneeze )

Winston : "would be a pleasure for you to come , also if you stay here you 'll get sick only cold " I said

Humphrey : " okay , thank you sir " I said cheerful

End of flashback

Humphrey : " I really am glad that Christmas ," I said smiling

Winston : " I 'm glad to hear it ," I said smiling

Humphrey : " seriously thank you very much for everything you have helped me over the years" I said gratefully

Winston : "It has been a pleasure , I've always seen it as a child," I said smiling

Humphrey : I smiled and gave him a quick hug

Kate : When I saw it was midnight I said, " it's time to open presents " (A / N: I just wanted to tell you that here in Colombia and many other Latin countries open presents on December 24 at 12:00 pm , so I did that instead of Christmas morning ) , I saw all came

Humphrey : Humphrey went to one of the rooms of the cave and take a cloth bag , " make yourselves around the tree ," I said

Kate : When all settled , we begin to distribute gifts , " this is for Andrea and Candu " I said as we delivered them , several small toys like wooden balls and the like , " for puppies " they said smiling

Andrea : " thank you very much " I said cheerful

Candu : " sure liked it a lot," I said smiling les

Humphrey : I smiled , and we keep giving gifts to others

Kate : when we finished we saw all very happy and cheerful

Winston : " they should not bother you ," I said cheerful

Kate : "It was no trouble ," I said cheerful

Humphrey : "It is true , we are happy to see them happy," I said smiling

Moon , " but when they had time to do all this " they ask

Humphrey : " the first valley give much time " they said smiling , " which reminds me that we have one last gift for our children," I said cheerful

Nova: " one more" cheerful and excited told them

Kate : "of course have been very good all year ," they said smiling

Humphrey , " but it's something for everyone , so I want you to share without a fight " I told them

Silver : "Do not fight, I promise " I said

Humphrey : I smiled and went to the room, then went out with a wooden sleigh that Kate and I had carved a large trunk, so it was stronger and safer

Tristan: " Dad is amazing " I said excitedly as she watched

Reiz : " thank you very much " I said while hugging cheerful

Humphrey : I saw all embraced us , " merry Christmas " I said affectionately

Kate : an hour after everyone went to rest his cave , we saw our children fell asleep hugging her gifts, smiled and told Humphrey, " It was a great Christmas "

Humphrey : " I know, never forget ," I said cheerful

Kate : "Happy Christmas Love ," I said cheerfully

Humphrey : " Merry Christmas ," I said kissing

**Happy holidays to all and a Happy New Year**


End file.
